JUNGLE OF SECRETS
by Neil Davies1
Summary: Just a quick spin in the tardis, Jo's on holiday so where's the harm? Part 1 of a 9 part story.


JUNGLE OF SECRETS

Features crinkling with delight the tall man strode forth into an abundance of greenery and foliage, into a beautiful tropical paradise, humid, hot and awash with flowers as big as him topped by parasol sized multi coloured petals as thick as tarpaulin. What a world, it was a delight, the panoply of sights and smells dazzled even his highly acute senses.

This was a short rip in the tardis a trial run; it wasn't long since he'd regained the ability to fly it, his memory fully restored after a lengthy period of purdah as he thought of it imprisoned on one planet in one time. But that was all over and done with, he had his freedom back and he was going to make the most of it.

Jo was back on earth on holiday in fact so he'd come away on his own to give the tardis a test run; it had after all been a long time and she might be rusty; he certainly was.

No sign of danger though just fronds, low lying branches, roots, weeds, thistles and…and damage. He saw them at once tall bamboo-like sticks broken and crushed as weight was applied to them, they'd been stamped down by someone in a hurry who didn't care at all for the jungle.

Making his way over the Doctor studied the wreckage, annoyed by it and the carelessness of the runner; some people had no consideration for the environment he thought. He saw a foot print in the soft mud, human well humanoid, a man he guessed from the size and width of it, a bigger man than him. The toes, arch and heel were fairly standard for a biped and the man clearly wore no shoes of any kind, a native perhaps a savage it was hard to discern but someone in a rush either running towards or away from something, hunting possibly.

Nearby the bark of a tan coloured tree was marked by dark black brands, the Doctor ran his fingers over them, yes still warm, singes made by a focused energy beam. So much for primitives he thought this was advanced technology but had it been used by the running man or…?

There were further burns on other tree barks going into the jungle, the footprints of the bare foot man suggested he was moving in the opposite direction, so not a hunter but one of the hunted, interesting.

A man with no shoes being pursued by a man with an energy weapon, this jarred on the Doctor's sense of fairness, it painted a picture he didn't much like. Suddenly this Eden he had landed on no longer seemed so idyllic; it was a place of secrets, dark secrets and violence.

He considered leaving just taking off and returning to earth, but where was he, which planet was this and why was a man being hunted, was it a cruel form of punishment, a sport or just a falling out amongst thieves? The lack of shoes bothered him because whilst the victim had none his hunter did, thick soled space boots. The Doctor found evidence of this some little way in, heavy clumping boots with a distinctive X shaped tread.

Back to the tardis; maybe not quite yet further investigation was called for? Following the damage he eventually came to a little clearing in the centre of which was a pool, he ran his hand through it the water was cool and seemed drinkable. He tasted some, ugh maybe not. Tiny eels and bugs darted back and forth in the water small green and brown shelled things; one nipped the Doctor's thumb greedily.

"Carnivorous are we," he said with amusement the bite stung but not too badly and he dabbed at it with a yellow hanky the word UNIT printed on one side, "You won't get a second piece of me," he added with a wry nod, "Good day," straightening up he scanned the trees, everything was quiet now nobody crashing about but he could hear something.

The low buzzing sound sharpened and deepened becoming a base note, taking cover the Doctor waited and soon a shadow blotted out the twin suns, something curved and wide floated over the oasis, it was grey and pitted with lights around the sides orange and green, these pulsed softly.

The skimmer lost height making his teeth itch, it looked like a short-range three man job, common on many frontier worlds but the period, what era was this?

Continuing to sink the skimmer made the surface of the pool bubble and the critters within to seek safety in the silt.

"We know you're there," an amplified voice male commanding, "Come out where we can see you," a spotlight blinded the Doctor, "Sensors detected you at once."

So the jungle was wired for sound and motion, so much for paradise.

Deciding there was little else he could do the Doctor straightened, raised his hands and moved into the clearing, he offered a smile at the skimmer wondering if it would be caught on camera.

"I'm not armed," he said, "And if I'm trespassing I apologize, no keep-out signs."

Suddenly a figure materialized before him teleporting in through a haze of green smog, a man in uniform an helmet, visor, body armour, gauntlets and boots, interesting boots that left a distinctive tread.

"This area is off limits," said a tinny voice through the visor it did not sound remotely friendly.

"I had no idea," said the Doctor.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked – would you believe."

The levity had no effect at all these were not people with a highly developed sense of humour; a fist rose attached to its wrist was the dark snub of a gun, an energy weapon.

"You're coming with us; non-authorised personnel are always detained in Beta Region."

"Are they," the Doctor's tone was cooler and more measured, "For how long?"

The silence was uncomfortable, "A scan reveals you're unarmed," said the visor.

"I dislike weapons, of all kinds," the reply was aimed at the dark snub on the wrist.

"No ID either," the Doctor was informed, "That's unfortunate."

"Why?"

"You'll find out, stand still."

"I am standing still," before another word could be spoken the jungle faded to be replaced by the inside of the skimmer, it was metallic and cramped with four chairs, the Doctor was pushed into the only free one just behind the two pilots who also wore helmets and visors, his wrists were cramped to the seat arms.

"Is this really necessary I'm an unarmed civilian and not from this planet, I was just having a walk through your charming undergrowth."

"Quiet," said the man with the gun he seemed to outrank the pilots at least base don the way he spoke to them, "Back to the dome top speed, we have our full quota now."

The Doctor frowned, what did this mean, full quota of what?

"Aren't you going to read me my rights or something, offer me a lawyer?"

"You have no rights mate and there are no lawyers here not on Sigma."

The name was clearly significant but the Doctor had never heard of it, "Sigma is that your planet?"

Harsh guffaws greeted this question making it sound very naïve, "My word you are a stranger aren't you," said the leader of the team, "Just how we like them unarmed and uninformed."

This annoyed the white haired man, "I can assure you I am not uninformed in fact I'm extremely well travelled."

"Not anymore mate your travelling has come to an abrupt halt."

"I am not your mate I am the Doctor."

"Well Doctor medical knowledge might come in very handy from now on, you'll be able to treat your own injuries."

With this unpleasant piece of news ringing in his ears the Doctor felt the skimmer gain height, turn around and accelerate shooting up high over the jungle and taking him away from it towards…he had no idea, but nothing pleasant.

NEXT EPISODE 'Strange Prisoners'

Enjoyed the opening episode, read the rest at

. group/doctorwhostoriesbythefans

The episode sequence is

Strange prisoners

The hunt

Fear of flying

Under the dome

Sigma supreme

Where secrets lie

Game changer

Toxic heart


End file.
